1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device using gravity force to provide level, and more particularly to a device using a floating body to float on a fluid surface in order to allow the floating body to maintain at a level state. The level device according to the present invention can be combined with a laser ray indicator to use on indication for level and/or plumb.
2. Description of Related Art
A visible laser ray level and/or plumb indicator is always used in construction, architecture or upholstery work to provide a mark on the surface of a construction object to maintain an accurate level and/or plumb.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,802 xe2x80x9cAutomaticLevel and PlumbToolxe2x80x9d discloses that a laser module being able to emit visible light can be disposed in fluid. A spring is connected at the upper side of the laser module to allow the laser module to maintain at a level state in the fluid. The laser module can emit a lever indication ray and plumb indication ray to pass respectively through the fluid to project on other subject. The arrangement to lead the laser ray to pass the fluid could yield refraction phenomena; this may influence the indication accuracy of the level ray and the plumb ray. U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,987 xe2x80x9cLaser Levelxe2x80x9d discloses that a laser module, which is able to emit visible light, is connected with a shaft. The two ends of the shaft are pivoted to the opposite sides of a container. The bottom part of the laser module is disposed in a fluid, which is stored in the container. The laser module can adjust its own level automatically by floating force yielded from the fluid when the container is inclined. But, when the container is inclined along the two ends of the shaft. The laser module has no way to use the floating force of the fluid to adjust level automatically. Moreover, the container without a cover can prevent the fluid from leaking out of the container during transportation.
The main object of the present is to provide a level device, connecting a film at the opening of a container to prevent fluid in the container from leaking out thereof. A shaft is connected to the film, and one end of the shaft is connected to a floating body while another end of the shaft is projected out of the container to connect with a seat body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a level device, adjusting automatically the level of the seat body installed outside the container by floating body installed in the fluid.